1. Field
Embodiments of the present invention relate to a refrigerator having a hinge module by which a door is hinged to a main body of the refrigerator.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a refrigerator is an appliance which has a storage compartment to store food therein and a cool air supply device to supply cool air to the storage compartment, to thereby keep food fresh.
A storage compartment is maintained at a temperature within a certain range to keep the food fresh.
A storage compartment has an opened front surface, which is usually closed by a door or a drawer to maintain a temperature of the storage compartment.
A door is hinged to a main body by a hinge module to open and close a storage compartment. A hinge module includes a device by which a door is automatically closed and adjusted in height.